disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Periwinkle
Periwinkle, often shortened to Peri, is a frost-talent fairy from the Winter Woods. She appeared in Secret of the Wings, and is one of the two protagonists, and makes a minor appearance in The Pirate Fairy. Background When a baby laughs for the first time, a brand new fairy is born. Unlike other fairies, however, Peri and Tink were born from the same first laugh, making them fraternal twin sisters. They share many aspects when it comes to likes, personality traits, characteristics, and appearance. However, the most striking connection is their fairy wings, as they have the same wing-shaped pattern, which is unheard of because fairy wing patterns are supposed to be distinctive and unique. As far as personality goes, Periwinkle is very bubbly and rather adventurous (in a mature way). She is often on the cheerful side and is always open to new ideas and innovations. Like Tink, she collects discarded items found in Never Land called "lost things," as Tink calls them. Peri, however, prefers to call them "found things". Like every fairy, Peri is forbidden from ever crossing the border to the other seasons of Pixie Hollow, as it is said to be dangerous for a winter fairy because of the warm weather. Even so, Peri grew a fascination of the world beyond her own and dreamed of visiting it. When she meets Tinker Bell, the bond between the two fairies causes them to think of ways to cross the border. When they do, however, it causes danger. Appearances ''Secret of the Wings On a normal day when Periwinkle is watching the animals cross the border to the Winter Woods for the season, her wings begin to glow mysteriously. Peri rushes to the keeper of fairy knowledge, Dewey, to learn more about glowing wings. During their meeting, Peri and Dewey are encountered by Tinker Bell, from the warm regions of Pixie Hollow. Like Peri, Tink's wings began to glow while she was helping Fawn, the animal fairy, escort animals across the border. When Peri and Tink get closer to each other, their wings begin to sparkle again. Dewey is fascinated and tells the fairies to stand on a snowflake-shaped platform. The platform lifts into the air and shows Peri and Tink their uniquely rare origins through golden fairy dust. Peri and Tink learn that they are twin sisters and are immediately ecstatic to meet each other. Just as they are getting introduced, Lord Milori, the ruler of the Winter Woods, arrives to speak with Dewey. Milori explains that he found a book from the warm regions of Pixie Hollow and fears that a warm fairy is in the Winter Woods. Dewey tries to ease the lord, but Milori commands Dewey to send any warm fairy that enters the Winter Woods back to the warm regions. Dewey agrees and Milori exits. Tink and Peri come out of hiding and are heartbroken to hear this. However, Dewey explains that Milori never said when thus allowing Tink to stay for the remainder of the day. Periwinkle takes Tink on a tour of the Woods, showing her the lost things that she found, some of her favorite activities, and shows just what frost fairies have the power to do. Peri also introduces Tink to her best friends Spike and Gliss. Unlike Spike, Gliss is more than happy to show Tink around, though Spike only reluctantly agreed as she enforces the border rule. That night, Tink visits Peri's house and sits by a campfire whilst she and Peri speak about what they have in common, which turns out to be a lot. Peri and Tink then look out into Pixie Hollow on the edge of the mountain Peri's house lies on. Peri takes the time to speak about her dreams of seeing the warm regions of Pixie Hollow. Tink then thinks she might be able to make that possible, but before she can design the plan, the edge of the mountain breaks, sending Tink plummeting as her coat covers her wings, thus preventing her from flying. Luckily, Dewey's pet lynx, Fiona, catches the fairies. It is in that moment that Dewey realizes it's too dangerous for the fairies to cross the border and escorts Tinker Bell back. Peri and Tink seemingly have a goodbye moment, but Tink whispers a plan to Periwinkle, as Dewey is too heartbroken to watch the fairies say goodbye. The following day, Tink and Peri meet at the border. Tink's friends Clank and Bobble show Peri their newest invention: a snow maker. The device allows Periwinkle to journey through the warm regions of Pixie Hollow while keeping cool at the same time. With the machine an apparent success, Tink takes Periwinkle on a tour through Pixie Hollow. Tink introduces Peri to her friends as they show her what powers they possess. Tink's garden fairy friend Rosetta give Peri a periwinkle flower as a gift. Peri frosts the gift to preserve it in the climate of the Winter Woods. Just then, Peri's wings begin to shrivel because of the heat. Tink and her friend Vidia lift Peri back to the border, where they are encountered by Lord Milori, who was alerted to what Peri had done by his snowy owl. Fortunately, Peri's wings are recovered within minutes of returning into the Winter Woods. Milori then tells Tink and her friends that this is why fairy don't cross the border and declares that Periwinkle and Tinker Bell are forbidden to see each other again. Queen Clarion arrives after hearing about the event and agrees with Milori's demands. The Queen also reveals that it was she who created the law. Heartbroken, Peri heads over to Dewey's library where she repeatedly watches the story of her and Tink's origins. Lord Milori then arrives to explain to Peri why she and Tinker Bell cannot interact: When Pixie Hollow was very young, a fairy from the warm regions and a fairy from the Winter Woods fell in love. They met at the border every day as their love grew stronger. Eventually, they decided to cross. One of the fairies broke a wing; an injury that is incurable. It was that incident that caused Queen Clarion to create the border law. The next day, the snow maker goes berserk and begins to freeze the warm regions of Pixie Hollow. Tink and her friends are able to destroy it, but it is too late. The seasons are thrown off and every inch of Pixie Hollow would soon be frozen, including the Pixie Dust Tree. After a while, all fairy wings would be frozen and break apart, never allowing a fairy to fly again. Tink realizes that the periwinkle her sister preserved was still alive after the frost melted. That gives Tink the idea to have Peri, Spike and Gliss preserve the Pixie Dust Tree before it gets destroyed. Peri and her friends do so, but the Pixie Dust Tree is far too large to cover by themselves. Suddenly, Lord Milori arrives with dozens of frost fairies. Milori sends some fairies to preserve other parts of Pixie Hollow, while he and the rest of the frost talents preserve the Pixie Dust Tree. After a while, the Pixie Dust Tree is saved, but Tinker Bell's wings appear to be broken due to crossing into the Winter Woods. Fortunately, when Peri and Tink's twin fairy wings connect, Tink's wing magically repairs itself. Lord Milori and Queen Clarion reveal that ''they were the two fairies that fell strongly in love, and crossed the border, and that Milori was the one who had broken his wing all those years ago by sharing a romantic kiss. They apologize for keeping Tink and Peri separated, allowing them to see each other again with no restrictions. Some time afterward, warm fairies are finally allowed to cross, as long as the frost fairies preserve the delicate fairy wings of the fairies that cross. Peri, Tink, along with their old and new friends, celebrate as the two worlds, Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods are no longer separated, and are finally united as one. ''The Pirate Fairy ''The Pirate Fairy is Periwinkle's second and minor appearance. She is seen ice-skating with her fellow winter fairies during the Four Seasons Festival. She is the only one of Tink's closest friends to not switch talents, especially as she does not go on the journey to retrieve the blue pixie dust from Zarina, due to the fact that she fell asleep from the poppies' soporific pollen. When she awakes, Periwinkle happily congratulates her sister, Tinker Bell, and the others for their gorgeous seasonal finale; especially Zarina and her unusually strong, unique abilities over fairy dust alchemy. Disney Parks Periwinkle appears in the Disney theme parks at Magic Kingdom's Tinker Bell's Magical Nook and Disneyland's Pixie Hollow meet-and-greet areas. A topiary of Periwinkle was also featured at the Epcot International Flower & Garden Festival. Gallery Trivia *Periwinkle's hairstyle was designed by hairstylist Ken Paves and was inspired by the icicle known as a "frost flower". *Periwinkle's overall design (hair specifically) was meant to be very distinct, to give her an iconic look like her sister. *In the scene in which Tinker Bell and Periwinkle list off things they have in common with markings on an ice wall, if one were to count all the markings, it would show the sisters have 120 things in common with each other. *Despite her control and manipulation over wintry-based elements like frost, sleet, hail, permafrost, snow and ice, her name, "Periwinkle", is a summer color. *Periwinkle was born approximately six seconds after Tinker Bell. It is easy to tell which is which by observing their neck and Tinker Bell's position: Tinker Bell in the first movie, and in the scene where Tinker Bell and Periwinkle watch how they came to be, did not wear a collar, and her position is to the left, which is the direction Queen Clarion is shown to be entering after her birth. Periwinkle is shown to be wearing a collar, and her position is to the right. *As twin sisters, Peri and Tinker Bell have attributes of the two known types of viable twins. Their appearances are typical of fraternal twins, however, their mode of birth is the kind that produces identical twins where one totipotent unit, (in this case, a laugh) with the potential of becoming one organism, splits in two and become two. *In all of the teaser pixie previews for Secret of The Wings, Periwinkle is not shown amongst her friends or with Tinker Bell, despite the fact that a great deal of time in the actual movie is spent with Periwinkle interacting with them. *Compared to few of her winter fairy friends, her skin appears less pale which may visually signify her connection to Tinker Bell, a warm seasons fairy. She also appears to be the slimmest among her group. *Periwinkle's nickname "Peri" means "fairy" in Indonesian. *Periwinkle shares many similar traits with Elsa from Frozen: **Both have blue eyes and very fair hair - Peri's is white and Elsa's is platinum blonde. **Both have a small lock of hair down their forehead. **Both possess unusually strong powers over ice and snow, frost and sleet, hail and cold. **Both have icy-blue motifs. **Both have a dear sister (Tinker Bell/Anna) whom they love and care about very, very much. ***Their sisters are the protagonists of both movies respectively. **Both enjoy playing in the snow with their sister but are forced into separation as their sisters may be vulnerable to the cold. ***Both also appear to be unaffected by the cold. Peri's outfit has no sleeves, and she is almost always surrounded by ice and snow. Elsa, during "Let It Go", sings that "the cold never bothered her." **In the end, both reunite with their beloved sister to save their home kingdom (Pixie Hollow/Arendelle) from a ravaging snowstorm/blizzard. *She is also similar to Olaf: **Both have curious, playful personalities. **Both long to see the warm seasons, despite having no heat experience. **When they do get to see the warm seasons, they are kept cool by personal flurries of snow. *In Tinker Bell, frost fairies show up at Tink's arrival. It is unknown how they can go to the warm seasons without damaging their wings. The most plausible explanation for this may be that these fairies are somehow used to warm temperatures. Periwinkle, on the other hand, has never gotten used to warmth, and this is what caused her wings to wilt. **Tinker Bell, Clank and Bobble also fly through the Winter Woods to get to Tinker's Nook. nl:Sneeuwkristal Category:Fairies Category:Females Category:Characters who fly Category:Siblings Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Fairies characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Twins and Triplets Category:Animated characters Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Protagonists Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Disney Dreams! characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Deuteragonists